


Hate

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Biting, Break up sex, Clawing, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lotura - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 8: Hate fucking.Allura and Lotor end their relationship, with a moment full of lust and loathing.





	Hate

Lotor clawed Allura’s back violently as his fang buried into her soft dark skin. He was violently thrusting into the altean, their nude chests touching as he hit her sweet spots. He groaned, clawing her, desire filling all of him, nothing more. The same was for Allura, she too clawed Lotor, long marks visible on his purple back as she moaned, enjoying the friction.

But this wasn’t an act of love, it was an act of lust and utter hatred. Allura hated Lotor, he had betrayed them all, enslaved and killed of her people, manipulating them into helping him, making her a pawn in his bigger plan to conquer the world. She absolutely hated him, wanted to tear him to pieces, but here she was, laying in her bed with the man above her, moaning as he thrusted, the two being one being at the moment.

Lotor licked her collarbone before moving down, biting one of her tender nipples, the stimulation being too much, she felt the edge come closer for every passing second. All of her was filled with heat, an intense sort of electricity, her body just wanting to get the job down. Lotor felt the same way, this was nothing but an act of primitive desire.

But it was hot.

Both hated each other now, after the final fight, but once Lotor had found his way back to their world, the first thing Allura Had done was throwing him against the wall, kissing the half galran almost senseless. Both gasping after breaths, they had somehow found their way to the bedroom, they had undressed, and Lotor had entered Allura. They weren’t thinking rationally, this was hate. They screamed, called each other names and clawed each other like the world depended on it, but the lust was there, signalizing that this was how they ended their relationship. With a round of intense sex that would leave many bruises, and one hell of an orgasm.

Minutes followed with a synced rhythm, who became rowdier for every thrust, and then a pleasurable release as they came, and as Lotor pulled out, Allura flipped over and apprehended him.

“You’re going into the cell now, you’re going regret ever meeting me.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Feeling is mutual.”


End file.
